


The Edge of the Abyss

by theburninghollytree



Category: League of Legends
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Star AU, Light Angst, Odyssey AU, Sort of????, Thanks, also a dark star leblanc skin would be badass, if riot isn’t giving me Odyssey Emperor J4 i’m giving him content myself, its mostly just trippy space shit, okay odyssey j4 and ds j4 are connected somehow i’m calling it now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theburninghollytree/pseuds/theburninghollytree
Summary: A dream of space and a mysterious woman.





	The Edge of the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> WOW OKAY  
first thing ever on ao3! that’s a thing!  
this is me yelling at riot to give me more odyssey  
we know j4 exists now g i m m e 
> 
> also!!! this!! is not everything!!! this is one part of something i have been working really hard on and the first chapter should be coming out hopefully soon if i stop procrastinating.  
this is one but many and dear god i hope it’s worth it

**“It’s quite beautiful, isn’t it?”**

The voice behind him was startling. It was the sound of a woman, no doubt, but her voice was sunken, there but not there. Close, but far away.

“Y-yea. It is.”

He was floating in an endless abyss. It wasn’t real, it was just a dream, of course, but nonetheless he could feel the gentle heat of the stars across his face. He reached out to touch one. But despite their heat, they remained miles away. The woman giggled. A quick, breathless thing.

**“The cosmos can be mysterious, yet entrancing.** ” She glided towards him, and he quickly figured out why she seemed so distant. The woman herself was made of dark matter, glittered and dotted with blues and purples and reds. Her eyes weren’t even eyes, they were two suns, threatening to collapse to black holes at a moment’s notice. No mouth, just an echo of a thousand voices.

“ **Beautifully dangerous. Lighting up the darkest corners of the universe.” ** Her hand extended, more stars coming into view. “ **But in a single second.” ** Her hand clenched into a fist, and the universe grew dark.

“When will that be?” He asked worriedly. The woman shrugged in reply. “ **Whenever you desire it to be.”**

“But what if I never want it to happen? All the people I care about?”

**“Most of them are already gone. You know the ones have already abandoned you. **

**You know who.”**

He sighed. “But I  _ will  _ make them right again. Whatever monster has done that I  _ want _ to fix them. Save them. Destroy it.”

**“You do not want that.”** She said sternly. “ **It will be more of a catastrophe than the galaxy already is. W- It is not of this place. You may try your best to do so, yet…”**

The woman stopped. Then she smiled. However, her smile consisted of her starry face become darker, only her eyes glowing in the endless abyss.

“ **If you want to stop it, I will not stop ** ** _you._ ** ** In the end, it is your choice.”**

He gazed out to the stars. They twinkled despite the emptiness around them. He envied the stars. Despite the heat, despite the void of space, they remained, teetering on the edge of an abyss, burning bright despite the eerie nothingness.

He wished he could be like the stars. Stand up to oblivion. Look it in the eye. 

But he couldn’t.

He was afraid. 

A coward.

** ** **You have nothing to be afraid of. Nothing to lose.” ** The woman interrupted, as if reading his thoughts. “ **What is there left to see? Left to listen to? Left to love?”**

“If I can just… close that gate.”

**“It is opened. It cannot be contained.” ** Her voice seethed, on edge.

On edge. 

The stars grew darker.

“But-”

She hushed him, placing a hand over his eyes. Light enveloped his vision, clouding everything around him. Bright sparks and swirling lights.

**“Tell me, please, your ** ** _highness…”_ **

The never-ending universe. The stars began to blink out, slowly at first, until the world was dark.

Every single star.

One.

By.

One.

“ **What are you afraid of?”**

**Author's Note:**

> hello yes!!! ty for reading ily and hope you have a good day/night!!!


End file.
